


The Dragon Race

by TMNTfangirl123



Series: TMNT Misadventures [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Humor, Minor Sunita, Racing Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: April participates in the Dragon Race to help out a new racer
Series: TMNT Misadventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865377
Kudos: 1





	The Dragon Race

April and Sunita are walking through the streets of New York. They were doing their weekly Girls' Night Out.

Sunita: So what's the first agenda of our Girls' Night Out?!

April: Hm... I was thinking we should head to Run of the Mill Pizza to get something to eat. Then we could go play some laser tag and maybe we could- (something whoosh right past them) What was that?!

They turned to see what past them before the two follow the source of the one who past them. At Central Park, a somewhat large figure lands there. It was all red. The wings were made out of flames. It lowers its body to let someone hop off of it.

???: Nice job, Flare. (pets her head) You did good.

Ampharos (voice): Whoa~... A dragon!

???: Huh? (turns) Um, may I help you?

Sunita: Sorry about this! But is that a dragon?!

???: Why yes. This is Flare. I'm her owner, Jamaal.

April: I see... Nice to meet you, Jamaal and~ Flare! So what are you doing?

Jamaal: Well I'm training for the Dragon Race.

Sunita: Dragon Race?! What's that?!

Jamaal: It's a competition where dragon racers race against each other to win a special jewelry that allows the winner to transform into a dragon. This is gonna be my first race so I'm doing some training to prepare for it.

April: Awesome! I never knew there's a race with dragons!

Jamaal: Yeah... But I don't know if I could win. What if I messed something up? What if I crash into something? What if...?

Ampharos: You're not gonna mess things up!

April: Jewel's right! You're gonna do great! In fact, maybe I should do dragon racing! That way you'll feel more confident.

Sunita: That's a great idea! You should totally do it, April!

Jamaal: Hm... Well okay... But first, you need a dragon to ride on. (presses on the dragon amulet to summon a portal) To the Dragon Den! (to Flare) Flare, I need you to stay here until we return.

The three went through the portal to get to the Dragon Den. It was a large crater with dragons in various shapes, sizes, and types are inside. Some dragons are flying around the crater.

April and Sunita: Awesome~!

Ampharos: So many dragons...

Sandshrew: So many choices...

Jamaal: Choosing a dragon is difficult. But you should let a dragon choose you. Not the other way around.

April: So I have to let a dragon choose me to be its owner? (Jamaal nods) Oh okay! That should be easy! (slides down to the crater; looks around) Hm... I need to find a dragon that would let me be its owner... (sighs) And there's so many! How can April O'Neil know when a dragon comes to me?! (sighs)

Something begins to rub its head on April's back. Causing her to start laughing. When she turns around, it was a phoenix dragon. The feathery scales on its body are in shades of reds, oranges and yellows. Its eyes were in the color of a sunstone. Three feather tufts are sticking out of its head. The head itself in that of a dragons head and the body is that of a dragon. But the wings and tail are that of a phoenix.

Ampharos: Look at this dragon. Or is it a phoenix?

Jamaal: Actually it's both. Phoenix Dragons are very rare to find. You usually can see them in very deep caves inside mountains.

April: Cool... (pets its head) Hey there, girl... or boy... or whatever you are. You're quite beautiful.

Sunita: It totally is! Look at those feathers! So gorgeous! I bet you can turn those feathers into a dress!

Ampharos: This one really likes you.

Jamaal: See? The dragon chooses its owner.

April: Now I know what you mean. This is so cool! I can't wait to ride you, um... Of course you do need a name... Hm... I'm not really sure if you're a boy or a girl... Doesn't matter! Your name is gonna be Solana!

The Phoenix Dragon happily roars. Indicating that they love the name. After returning to Central Park, Jamaal hops on Flare.

Jamaal: Now I'm gonna teach you how to ride a dragon.

April: (nods) Got it! Ready, Solana? (hops on its back) You coming, Sunita?!

Sunita: Of course! (hops on its back; wraps her arms around April from behind) I always wanted to ride a dragon!

The two dragons begins flying in the air.

Jamaal: When it comes to dragon racing, it's all about the trust you build between the dragon and the owner. So we're gonna do some flying around the city. Follow me and don't wander off.

April: Got it. Let's go, Solana! (follows Jamaal)

However, Solana starts flying off fast out of excitement. Jamaal quickly follows after them.

April: Solana, stop! Stop, stop, stop! I SAY STOP~!

Solana did what April said and stopped flying forward. The two sighed in relief.

April: I know you're excited but you have to calm down for a bit. Okay? (pets its head) You silly... uh... dragonix?

Jamaal: Are you okay?

Sunita: We're fine... But that was AWESOME! Let's do it again!

April: Maybe next time, Sunita. So when does the race start?

Jamaal: Tomorrow.

April: Tomorrow?!

Jamaal: Yeah... I forgot to tell you that earlier.

April: Oh great! We gotta train right now before the race starts tomorrow!

Jamaal: Stay calm. I'm sure we have plenty of time before that.

April: I hope so! Less talking, more flying!

Jamaal: Right. Dragon racing takes a lot of practice since you're gonna be flying at high speeds.

Sunita: High speeds? Like what we were doing?

Jamaal: Yes. Pretty much. But you'll get used to it. (starts flying forward) Let's have a practice race.

April: Okay. Sonala, fly a bit more slowly until I tell you to go fast. (Sonala nods in agreement) Now let's race!

They begin doing a practice race through the sky. The next day, April meets up with Jamaal. He summons the portal and the two went through it to the Dragon Summit.

April: Whoa! This place is huge!

Ampharos: It's on top of a mountain?!

Jamaal: That's right. This is the place.

April: (whistles) There sure is a lot of racers...

Jamaal: Just be careful with the aggressive competitor types. They tend to be the worst.

April: Duly noted! Now where are the dragons?

Jamaal: They should be coming right~ (portals begin to open) now.

The dragons fly out of the portal. Going to their respective owners. Flare and Solana flies to Jamaal and April.

April: Hey Solana! (snuggles her on the head) You ready for the race?! (Solana squawks) I'll take that as a yes. (hops on her back) Let's go!

All the racers gather at the starting line. All ready to race against each other.

Announcer: Welcome to this year's Dragon Race! We have a lot of new and old faces who have come here for one thing and one thing only: to receive a special jewelry that allows the winner of this year's race to become a dragon!

Jamaal: (sighs) Hope we win this race... I gotta make my dad proud. No matter what.

Announcer: On your mark... Get set... GO!

The race begins. They all fly around the various mountains surrounding the Dragon Summit. The crowd are cheering as the dragons are flying around. Being at neck-to-neck.

April: We gotta win this race! Solana, fly fast when you see an opening! (Solana nods and flies faster)

Jamaal: You're doing great, April! (flies faster) Even though we're competing against each other!

April: Make the best dragon racer win! (flies even faster) Try catching me, dragon boy!

Jamaal: I will! (flies after her) Just watch!

Announcer: This race is getting fierce, folks! Let's see what's gonna happen next when they have to go through the obstacle course!

April: Obstacle course?! (turns to see falling boulders) Dodge it, Solana!

The dragons dodges the falling boulders. Though a few got hit by the falling boulders.

Jamaal: April, look out for the tornadoes.

April: The what?!

They dodge the tornadoes that was created by the wind dragons.

Jamaal: You okay?

April: I'm fine... Jeez, these dragon races are so dangerous. But I like it! (laughs happily) What's the next obstacle?!

Before Jamaal could answer her question, a large fog appeared. It confuses the racers as they tried to find the exit of the fog.

Jamaal: A fog is the next obstacle course.

April: (looks around) Where's the exit?! (flies around) It's gotta be here somewhere! Maybe~ that way?

But they immediately stopped as it was a mountain.

April: Okay, this isn't the way out! (continues flying around) Now what?!

Solana begins glowing brightly. Bright enough to see where the exit of the fog is. So they fly straight out of the fog to catch up with the other racers who were able to get out of the fog. The crowd cheers very loudly as they spotted the racers coming towards the finish line.

Ampharos: Go, April! Go, Jamaal! You can do it!

Everyone goes through the finish line. The racers then lands their dragons to the ground and they hop off of it.

April: Whew~! That was so awesome! So who won?

Announcer: The winner of this year's dragon race is~... Wait, folks! It seems we have a tie!

Together: A tie?

Announcer: The phoenix dragon and the fire dragon had been tied for first place! This rarely ever happens!

April: A tie eh? That ain't bad.

Jamaal: But that means neither of us could get the jewelry...

Ampharos: You did your best! That all it matters! Besides, you could win in the next 3 years!

April: Jewel's right! I know you'll win in the next race.

Jamaal: Hm... Guess you're right. (chuckles)

After that, everyone returns home. April and Jamaal heads back to New York where they say their goodbyes and go home. It was an amazing race. But all April could think about is getting some beauty rest.


End file.
